Postage stamps typically are made available to the public by window sales at post offices, by vending machines at small postal stations and by countertop vending machines in stores. Limitations of each of these vending methods inconvenience the purchasing public inasmuch as long lines and limited hours restrict both the sale and purchase of stamps at post offices and to an extent in stores while postal stations are few and far between. Moreover, the end result of the purchase of postage is the deposition of stamped mail in a post office or mailbox.
Because there probably are hundreds of thousands of mailboxes into which stamped mail is deposited for collection by the postal service, it would be eminently convenient for the postage-buying public to purchase stamps at each mailbox location. Countertop type vending machines obviously are not suited for the vending of stamps at mailboxes because of lack of protection against the weather, theft, pilferage and the like. The larger vending machines typically located at postal stations likewise are not suited for use at mailbox locations owing to bulkiness, expense and vulnerability to climatic conditions.
It is apparent that utility, convenience, ready accessibility of postage and other advantages would accompany apparatus for vending postage stamps at the site of a mailbox whether the apparatus is secured to the box or to an adjoining structure. The present invention is directed to such an apparatus.
While countertop or wall-mounted vending machines as well as elaborate electro-mechanical stamp dispensing apparatus located at postal stations have existed for some time, applicant is unaware of prior art directly relevant to the present invention. Applicant is aware, however, of reciprocating suction apparatus for use in applying caps to containers and the like such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,836,328, 2,668,000 and 3,342,372. These patents do not relate to stamp dispensing devices.